


Pastel Skies

by Imboredsueme



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imboredsueme/pseuds/Imboredsueme
Summary: Bucky and Y/n go to the beach for some down time.





	Pastel Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Tumblr :) Thanks for stopping by!

The salt in the air was calming as Y/n breathed it in, the beating of the waves against the tired sand harmonized with her heart. Her mind registered the hand that held hers in a light grip, and she held a little tighter and a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. She looks down at her feet, watching the way the soft sand would get between her toes, only to be taken away by the ocean's embrace.

Much like her worries in that moment, just being there with him was all she needed. The last few days were rough, Y/n thought she'd never see a break, and Bucky went on missions for days at a time, it was exhausting. But after their last mission two days ago, they finally got the break they needed, and after spending their first day off sleeping in, they came to the beach.

It was late in the evening, so no one was really there, and Y/n rather liked it that way. The scent of pizza wafted her way and it made her stomach grumble with the need for the comfort food. She and Bucky had settled on pizza for the evening and Bucky had been picking at the pepperoni.

"I think here's a good spot," Bucky says after a while, pulling Y/n from her thoughts. He stopped walking and motioned to a spot between two palm trees. Y/n laughed, he finally decided on a spot, after disagreeing with all the ones she pointed out halfway up the walk. She lets go of Bucky's hand and shrugged her backpack off her back.

"I thought we were going to walk forever." Y/n teases and Bucky rolled his eyes in response. Y/n dug through the bag and pulled out the large blanket she packed. From the corner of her eye she could see Bucky place the box of pizza down on the sand. She smiles gratefully when he helpped her spread blanket properly on the sand. Bucky moves the pizza from off the sand and puts it on the blanket, he makes a move to sit before he stops.

"What?" Y/n asks curiously, raising an eyebrow at the smile that slowly spreads on his face.

"I wanna make a fire," he says, a happy light in his blue eyes, one Y/n hadn't seen in a long while. He looks around him and kicking at the sand with his bare feet until he found what he was looking for. He picks up two smooth looking stones before slipping them into the pocket of his sweat pants. Y/n chuckles as he tells her that he'd be right back and walks around to pick up dry grass and sticks.

Twenty minutes later, Y/n lay contented on the blanket, a small fire cackling just a good enough distance away to keep her feet warm. Bucky's arm was around her, her head laying on his chest, his fingers drawing small patterns into her skin where her shirt had ridden up, the feeling of the cold metal on her warm skin sent goosebumps up her side. The half eaten pizza laid forgotten at the end of the dark blue blanket, and the two of them watched as the sun made it's decent. Painting the skies in a series of pastel colours: the light blue melted into purples and pinks and the burnt orange of the last light.

This was something she could do with often, it was the greatest wind down anyone could ask for. Especially someone who work with the Avengers when mostly everything around you is gunfire and death. This is why Y/n was grateful for moments like these, where she could leave that behind and just enjoy life like everyone else, blissfully unaware. Just her and Bucky in this moment that would be gone before they knew it, before they'd be back in their regular regimes.

"It'd be nice if we could just stay here..." Y/n hears Bucky say, and she couldn't agree more, just her and Bucky under pastel skies in a small moment of calm. Y/n's eyes never left the stars that had begun to dot the darkening sky and she smiles, snuggling closer to her soldier.

"That would be nice,"

 


End file.
